What not to say in a Chatroom
by ItsTeotwawki
Summary: Yeah, well. Just a little look into what the Turks and other Shinra employees do in their spare time. Hey, I was bored.


**A/N: **A little bit of crack, since I'm bored. I got this idea a while ago, before everyone started doing these kind of fics. I didn't post it, 'cause I was still having fun with the site. Now that I _am_ posting it, it seems like everyone and their brother's second cousin's great aunt are putting up something like this.

Crap. Aw, well, snooze ya lose, or something like that.

* * *

_Welcome to the ShinRa company message board._

_Please enter your username now._

He stared at the screen in confusion. Username? What username? And when the hell did ShinRa get an online message board? With a shrug, he slowly typed in **CloudStrife**, hit enter, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, a message popped up on the screen. "Name is invalid." He read aloud. "Fine then." He typed in the only other username he could think of, and to his surprise, it worked instantly. Perhaps not the best choice, but it was the only ShinRa member he could come up with on short notice.

Using an ex-comrade's username, Cloud Strife entered the chatroom.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

* * *

_(**2sexy4myshirt**__ is online)_

**2sexy4myshirt: **hey any1 else here?

_(**Baldy**__ online)_

**Baldy: **no

**2sexy4myshirt: **ha very funny seriously now

_(**GatoRobato**__ online)_

**GatoRobato: **Im funy thank u.

**2sexy4myshirt: **dont get sarcasm huh kitty/

**GatoRobato: **no.

**Baldy: **…

_(**RuleroftheWorld**__ online)_

**RuleroftheWorld:** I should have all of you banned from this chatroom for disorderly conduct. This is meant to be a place for sharing information, not insults and time wasting.

**2sey4myshirt:** my bad XD sorry boss-man

**RuleroftheWorld: **and why do you have that ridiculous screen name? I thought the rules were to keep it simple, and easily identifiable. Use your name.

**2sexy4myshirt:** but it's teh truth lol & realy u all new it was me rite/

**Baldy: **…

**GatoRobato: **…

**RuleroftheWorld: **…yes, but that's not the point, is it.

**2sex4myshirt: **yea well last time I looked, u wernt ruler of teh world bossman o burn

_(**Laney**__ online)_

**Laney: **don't b dumb red. no1 says that anymore.

**2sexy4myshirt: **OH

**2sexy4myshirt: **MY

**2sexy4myshirt: **GOD

**2sexy4myshirt: **ITS

**2sexy4myshirt: **LANEY

**2sexy4myshirt: **HI

**2sexy4myshirt: **LANEY

**2sexy4myshirt: **WASSUP?!!?!

**2sexy4myshirt: **:3

**Laney: **o real funy red. real mature.

**2sexy4myshirt: -**bows-

**RuleroftheWorld: **Spamming is not allowed.

**GatoRobato: **U tell em, bossman!

**2sexy4myshirt: **neither r little robocats1 XD

**Baldy: **and neither r loudmouths.

**Laney: **U go, baldy:) lol

_(**1wingdAngel**__ online)_

**1wingdAngel:** Hello? Is anyone there?

**Laney:** …

**2sexy4myshirt:** … omfg

**Baldy: **…hell no

**RuleroftheWorld: **…That is so uncool.

**2sexy4myshirt: **bossman did u just say uncool that rox lol

**1wingdAngel: **Hello?

**RuleroftheWorld: **Please identify yourself.

**1wingdAngel: **…Cloud Strife

**Baldy: -**sighs-

**GatoRobato: **lol

**Laney: **not funy cloud dont do that u bastard

**2sexy4myshirt: **jeez u got a sick sense of humor spikey

_(**RufusShinra**__ is online_)

**RufusShinra: **What's going on here?

**Laney: **sir?

**Baldy: **president shinra?

**2sexy4myshirt: **hey bossman if ur rufus, than whos the ruler of teh world guy/

_(**Ruler­of­theWorld **__is offline)_

**1wingdAngel: **do I even want 2 know?

**Laney: **why r u using _his_ name?

**1wingdAngel: **couldnt remember mine…

_(**GatoRobato**__ is offline)_

_(**Baldy **__is offline)_

**2sexy4myshirt: **lameo excuse strife well g2g if avalanche is taking over buh bye

_(**2sexy4myshirt**__ is offline)_

**Laney: **looks like every1 is leaving.

**1wingdAngel: **is it always like this?

**Laney: **…only when reds here or when a psycho comes back 2 life in our chatroom, lol

**Laney: **well I'm going 2 sign off. c u strife.

**1wingdAngel: **probly not.

**Laney: **o and strife? Pleaz get anew screename, K?

**1wingdAngel: **sure

_(**Laney**__ is offline)_

_(**1wingdAngel **__is offline)_

**RufusShinra: **Hello?

* * *

I have nothing to say. See if you can guess who was who…most of them are blatantly obvious, but does anyone have any guesses as to who **RuleroftheWorld** really was? 

I actually have a part two, featuring the AVALANCHE chatroom, but I'm gonna wait and see if anyone figures out who the mystery person is first.

I also wanna see how many reviews this piece of garbage gets. :)


End file.
